


Not Suffering Alone

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Body Horror, Burns, Gen, Scars, thoughts of self mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “I hate seeing you like this.” Marvin and ChaseRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 17





	Not Suffering Alone

Normally Marvin suffers alone. He’s use to this, has been for most of his existence, but for some reason it’s just...too much tonight. It burns and aches more than usual. It feels like someone has set fire to his face after rubbing it raw with sandpaper. He wants to scratch at it, to rip his own skin off and dig into the muscle until the pain goes away, but Chase’s arms around his, pinning them to his sides in a fierce hug, prevents him from causing more damage. Thankfully Chase’s throat feels cool against the heated flushed skin, and Chase isn’t complaining about the strange, probably borderline disgusting feeling of Marvin’s scars moving. They slide across his skin, stretching and shrinking, climbing and falling across the planes of his face. All that Marvin can do is cry quietly and push his face further against Chase’s throat, desperately seeking any relief he can find.

Chase, for his part, can’t do much either. He can wrap his arms around Marvin to hold him still, he can bite his tongue and let Marvin burrow into him, and he can mutter soft reassurances into Marvin’s ear. There’s nothing any of them can do besides that. Not even Schneep can take the pain away, with all the medicines at his disposal. Sean can’t either, and he hates himself for it sometimes. 

“I hate seeing you like this,” Chase whispers as Marvin shudders and cries out again, grabbing a hold of the hem of Chase’s shirt so he has something to squeeze between his tightly fisted hands.

Marvin hates it when Chase sees him like this too. 


End file.
